


only with you

by bisexualronaldweasley



Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, idk how else to tag this it's rly just smut, quidditch jerseys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualronaldweasley/pseuds/bisexualronaldweasley
Summary: Written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt:borrowedWord Count:117
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121117
Comments: 29
Kudos: 47





	only with you

“Oh, god, Harry-”

And then Draco was just moaning, eyes rolling back in his head.

He was delectable. He was everything Harry wanted.

Draco’s hair was a mess, lips swollen from earlier. But what really tore Harry apart was the jersey. Harry’s Gryffindor-red quidditch jersey, _Potter_ on the back, looked obscene against Draco’s pale skin. 

Harry moaned as Draco pushed into him. And then there was nothing but heat, and skin, and _Draco_.

Hours later, they lay next to each other in bed, still panting.

“You know, just because it looks better on you, doesn’t mean I’m going to give it to you.”

“Of course,” Draco replied, and Harry could hear his smirk. “I only borrowed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (catch the tumblr post [here](https://bisexualronaldweasley.tumblr.com/post/641049407848136704/only-with-you)!)


End file.
